Engines, such as internal combustion engines, may utilize a piston that reciprocates in a cylinder. In various direct injection engines, a fuel-air mixture for combustion may be ignited by a spark, by a diesel pilot injection, or by another ignition source (e.g. laser, plasma, etc.). However, the initial rate at which the fuel energy is released in the cylinder may be faster than desired, resulting in a high pressure rise rate, which, due to structural limitations (e.g., peak cylinder pressure limit), may act to limit engine operation for high loads.